


Новогоднее чудо

by Alex_Def



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Этот новый год Ойкава планировал встретить в гордом одиночестве, но как бы не так.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Новогоднее чудо

— Не возражаешь, если я сяду тут?

Ойкава смотрит на незнакомца слегка напряжённо и неопределённо пожимает плечами. Если этот парень захотел сесть именно с ним в самый дальний угол зала, куда обычно садятся исключительно будучи в компании друзей, то ему пофиг.

— Мне всё равно.

В любой другой ситуации Ойкава не стал бы отвечать так холодно. Если бы это был его среднестатистический день, он бы улыбнулся, широко и ярко, как привык ещё со школы, и обязательно завёл бы разговор с этим парнем.

Но сегодня он не хочет так. У него просто не хватает сил на то, чтобы всё было так.

Парень разваливается на диване напротив, кидая взгляд на чужой полупустой стакан лонг-айленда, делает глоток чего-то— не то, чтобы Ойкава в принципе разбирается в алкоголе — из своего и смотрит на него. Ойкава невольно задерживает взгляд на его волосах, потому что это вообще реально, чтоб волосы лежали вот так? Или они совсем законам физики не подчиняются?

— Я так понимаю, лучше не спрашивать, почему в Новый год ты пьёшь один, а не в компании?

— Не стоит, потому что тогда я спрошу у тебя тоже самое, а ты вряд ли захочешь отвечать.

— Что ж, тут не поспоришь, — парень коротко улыбается, а Ойкава отворачивается.

Ладно, возможно — только лишь возможно — ему не совсем пофиг, какого хера этот тип подсел к нему. Честно сказать, он вообще не ожидал сегодня увидеть в этом баре ещё хоть кого-то. И он не имеет в виду, что этот бар настолько плох, что сюда никто не приходит. Этот бар определённо не лучший, но и не такой плохой. Просто сюда обычно приходят люди за сорок после напряжённого рабочего дня, чтобы пропустить с коллегами по кружке пива. Поэтому увидеть тут своего ровесника, да ещё и за несколько часов до Нового года, действительно нонсенс.

По правде говоря, Ойкава пришёл сюда именно потому, что думал, что сюда никто не придёт. Потому что никто, у кого как минимум всё в порядке, не будет напиваться на Новый год в одиночестве. Его даже персонал с удивлением встретил, вот он и решил, что это будет идеальный план, чтобы напиться в одиночку. И, стоит заметить, что всё действительно шло идеально до того, как пришёл этот парень.

Ойкава цедит свою текилу-санрайз через трубочку и честно старается игнорировать взгляды, которые парень украдкой кидает на него. Первые пару минут. А после его и без этого сдающие нервы не выдерживают.

— Если ты сел сюда, чтобы пялиться на меня, то лучше так не делать.

— Прости, — парень виновато улыбается, — мне просто правда интересно, почему ты один в такой день.

— А почему я не могу быть один?

— Ну знаешь, ты не выглядишь как человек, которому не с кем отпраздновать.

— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе.

— Это комплимент?

— Если от этого легче, то да.

Парень смеётся, а Ойкава смотрит на него недоумённо.

— Что смешного?

— Нет, ничего, просто, — он ставит свой бокал на стол и слегка наклоняется вперёд, зачем-то заглядывая в глаза, — у меня было паршивое настроение, а сейчас правда легче. Спасибо.

— Ты реально благодаришь незнакомца, который не сделал ровным счётом ничего?

— Ты поднял мне настроение — это уже много значит.

— Тебе не кажется, что это какой-то слишком странный диалог?

— Кажется, но..

— Но?

— Ты веришь в новогоднее чудо?

Ойкава чуть хмурится и неопределённо пожимает плечами. Он не знает, чего ожидать от этого парня, и это незнание его раздражает. И может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, интересует.

— Причём тут это?

— Ну, я верю, что всё в этом мире взаимосвязано. Как в организме, знаешь, — парень неловко почёсывает затылок. — Верю в судьбу и всё такое. Случайности не случайны. Вот и подумал, что не просто так встретил тебя сегодня. Что, может быть, это наше новогоднее чудо.

Ойкава поражённо распахивает глаза. Что?

— Погоди, ты сейчас серьёзно?..

— Прости, я не имел в виду ничего такого, — частит парень, отводя взгляд. — То есть? Эм, я просто ляпнул, не подумав, я не хотел тебя обидеть или..

— Подожди, я не про это, — перебивает его Ойкава, а парень напрягается.

— А про что?

— Про то, что мы даже имён друг друга не знаем, а ты называешь меня.. то есть, нашу встречу.. и меня в частности.. своим новогодним чудом, — конец фразы Ойкава заканчивает совсем тихо. Неожиданно ситуация становится смущающей. Очень смущающей. Что это за парень вообще, который называет первого встречного незнакомца чудом? Ойкава отводит взгляд и теребит трубочку между пальцев. Какого чёрта..

— А если мы узнаем имена друг друга, — прочистив горло, начинает парень, — то?..

— То?..

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я повторил это?..

— Не знаю?

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

— Потому что? — Ойкава снова смотрит на него и с неким облегчением отмечает, что не только он чувствует неловкость всего этого. — Не знаю?

— Я тоже?

— Почему мы продолжаем спрашивать друг друга?

— Не знаю?

— Эй, ты за мной повторяешь?

— Возможно?

Они молчат пару секунд, тупо пялясь друг на друга, а потом смеяться начинают, и Ойкаве отчего-то так неожиданно хорошо становится, что та тяжесть, с которой он пришёл сюда, улетучивается куда-то. Кажется, что она вся осталась там — в череде похожих друг на друга дней, в том вареве из напряжения и неудач. Кажется, что всё это осталось за стенами этого бара, кажется, что, пусть и ненадолго, но он может избавиться от этих терзающих мыслей.

Ойкава, всё ещё улыбаясь, смотрит на парня, который всё никак не может отсмеяться, и думает, что, может быть — только лишь может быть — новогоднее чудо существует. И оно прямо сейчас сидит перед ним.

— Так, пожалуй, я всё же начну, — Ойкава театрально кашляет в кулак и после протягивает руку, — Ойкава Тоору.

— Куроо Тетсуро, — парень отвечает на рукопожатие, пытаясь держать серьёзное лицо, но всё равно с треском проваливается — улыбается так, что Ойкава окончательно убеждается, что чудеса бывают.

— Рад знакомству.

— Взаимно.

И, пусть оно пришло так внезапно, ему не хочется это упускать.


End file.
